Shadow's Heart
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: One-Shot, no real summary this is just something I wrote for school.


**_ A/N SORRY! I uploaded the wrong document by mistake. This is the right one! Sorry for the mix-up and thxs for letting me know! _**

**_~Tobi Phantom_**

_'Run; get away; don't look back.'_ Those words ran through my mind like a broken record as I ran through the dense, dark forest I was trapped in. My lungs were burning and my legs felt like jelly but I kept going. I knew if I stopped I'd never get away again. I didn't allow myself to think about how I got in this mess, instead I focused my surroundings.

Tall grey trees with twisted branches growing in the dull black soil made up most of the scenery. It was fitting, considering what lived here. Spanish moss hung from them, adding to the creepy atmosphere. In some areas the moss was hanging in huge clumps, like it was there for a purpose.

"AHH!" I screamed as I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I landed hard and whimpered when I felt my ankle twist badly. I held perfectly still, listening for the sounds of crashing, of heavy footsteps that would warn me of _His _approach. I heard nothing.

_ 'Maybe he got tired of chasing me and gave up!'_ Hope filled me at that thought but it was quickly squashed as I remembered what he had said to me before the chase began.

"You can run, but you will never be free. You are _mine_."

I shivered as I heard again in my mind the smooth, almost calming voice, and the pure possessiveness it contained. My head shot up as a deep chuckle resonated through the forest. I stood up, wincing slightly as I put my now bad foot on the ground.

"You've hurt yourself." I curled my lip at the amusement in his voice and huffed.

"I didn't hurt myself, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." I mumbled the last part, it was mainly to myself anyway. He chuckled again, causing me to growl in return.

"You always have been to prideful for your own good." That made me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'always have been'? You've only known me for two days!" Now I was angry. How dare this arrogant demon assume something like that! I could _feel_ his smirk when he spoke again.

"Oh Ciel, I've known you for so much longer than two measly days." I swallowed hard at this, shaking slightly as he continued. "I've known you since the day you were born. I was the one who gave your mother the idea to name you Ciel in the first place. I came to you the day you were born and I have never left."

My eyes widened in shock as I recalled things I'd thought I'd dreamed.

* * *

I was just a baby, probably only a year old. I was sitting in my playpen in the living room, my parents seemed to be in the kitchen. I heard someone whisper my name and turned to see who it was. I saw a shadowy figure standing in the corner, smiling at me, its red eyes shining. It's outline was fuzzy, but it was still clear thanks to it being such a deep black. It seemed so friendly despite that, that when it beckoned to me, I wanted to go to it.

_ 'It started following me when I was a baby?' _

I smiled and laughed happily as I started to crawl to it, only to be stopped by the bars of my cage. I frowned, my baby-brain going into overdrive as I tried to figure out how to get to the shadow. My eyes brightened as I pulled myself up, grasping the bars tightly as I started to climb. It wasn't very tall but I was young and weak.

I was vaguely aware of the shadow's eyes widening and it's smile growing bigger as I hauled myself up. I was breathing heavily as I reached the top. Leaning over the edge, I started to whimper as I realized I didn't know how to get down. I looked up, tears in my eyes, to see the shadow standing right in front of me.

It reached down and picked me up, hugging me tightly. I yawned, tired from my climb, and snuggled into the shadows embrace. I fell asleep in its arms as it rocked me back and forth, humming in my ear.

_ 'So that's where that song's from.'_

* * *

I was older now, probably about eight. It was night time and it seemed to be storming. I was huddled under the covers in my room, shaking with fear. Rain was beating down on the side of the house and I flinched as a clap of thunder echoed through the room. Lightning caused the shadows of objects to dance across the room, outlining the monsters from my imagination.

_'Gross, a thunderstorm. Those things still scare me.' _

I slowly sat up and uncovered my head when I heard someone call my name. I looked around and saw in the darkest corner of my room a shadow that was different from the others; the one from before. Its crimson eyes were brighter and deeper than before, its shape more defined, but it still seemed friendly. It walked over to me and when it sat on my bed I lunged.

I wrapped my thin arms around its waist as it pulled me into its lap. It rubbed soothing circles on my back as it held me, humming a now-familiar tune in my ear, one I heard whenever I slept. The shadow held me as I fell asleep, chasing away my fear of the storm. When I woke up the next morning though it was gone.

_'Which is why I thought it was a dream, but why did he leave? It was still storming that morning.'_

* * *

I was now about twelve. There was snow on the ground outside my window and I was laying in my bed, fast asleep. Suddenly I could smell smoke, and I got a sickening feeling; I knew what day this was. I jolted awake, sitting up straight with fear in my eyes.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my bedroom door, screaming for my Mum and Dad. I grabbed the handle briefly before jerking away, howling in pain. I winced as I thought about the burn on my hand. Looking around wildly, I got an idea. I grabbed my blankets off my bed and tied them together to make a rope.

Tying the make-shift rope to the end of my bed, I opened my window, letting the other end fall to the snowy ground three stories below. I grasped the rope and slowly started climbing, not looking down. I heard a rip and looked up with wide eyes, tears forming when I saw my blankets weren't holding. I was only a fourth of the way down when it broke.

Closing my eyes, I let a small scream escape as I fell. Only a few seconds later, instead of hitting the ground, I fell into someone's arms. Too tired to open my eyes and thank them I simply snuggled into their arms. I didn't think about the fire or my house or my parents as I fell asleep, listening to my savior hum my favorite tune.

_'That song helped lessen the pain that night. I knew Mum and Dad were dead, but it distracted me. I was so thankful for that; one more peaceful night's sleep.'_

* * *

I remembered this next scene, it happened only a year ago when I was fourteen. I was being chased by two huge guys from school, they were mad because they had gotten detention and decided to take it out on me, one of the guy's crush apparently thought I was 'cute' too and he was jealous. I turned a corner and saw a brick wall standing in my way.

My lower lip wobbled but I took a breath to calm myself. I refused to show how scared I was. I turned to face my pursuers and was shocked to see they were gone. I walked slowly to the corner and looked around, stopping dead at what I saw. The two boys were on the ground moaning in pain. They looked as if they'd been beaten pretty badly. This confused me because I hadn't heard any sound of a fight.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I spun around. I tilted my head slightly in confusion at what I saw. There seemed to be a faint outline of a man standing in the darkest part of the alley, his eyes were glowing red. It disappeared as soon as I looked at it so I shrugged and started to walk away, not wanting to be near when the two boys got up. As I left the alleyway I remember feeling a small smile tug at my lips as I started humming.

_'Those kids never bothered me again, they said some man told them to "stop bothering that boy" or else they'd "see me again". I never understood what that meant.'_

* * *

I gasped as I came back to the present, my mind still racing with memories of the shadow and that song. My eyes widened as I saw, stepping into view, the shadow from my past. I watched as he walked towards me, the darkness falling off him, until he stood right in front of me and I could finally see him.

He smirked at me, revealing sharp fangs, and placed a pale hand on my arm. I could do nothing but stare as he pulled me into a tight hug. I stood ridged as he held me, humming that hauntingly-familiar tune.

"You remember now, don't you Ciel? You remember I've been with you; protected you; comforted you. You're mine Ciel and you're not leaving me, I won't let you." I slowly, hesitantly raised my arms and hugged him back. I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the faintly sweet scent that clung to him.

I had no reason to resist now that I know who he is. My parents are dead, I have no friends; my life sucks. If this man will protect and love me, I see no reason to leave. I'll stay with him for as long as he wants me. As the shadows returned, wrapping around us to bring us back to his home, I could only say one thing.

"I love you, Sebastian."


End file.
